Orphan
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Chihiro never went inside the eerie hallway with her parents. She never saw the Spirit World either. In fact, after that day she never saw her parents ever again.


**Orphan**

**By: Helen Li**

I remember when I had parents. I remembered that it was when I had moved to this God forsaken town. They weren't supposed to have gone in there. I had tried to stop them; I had tried to yell a warning. I didn't know why I hadn't trusted the place, but I still didn't. I could remember it just as if it had happened yesterday. They went in and never came back.

"Just wait in the car, honey." I heard my mother call as she walked down the creepy hallway with my dad. Why couldn't they listen to me and _not_ go to the stupid building? Why couldn't we just go to our new house if it was such a big deal for them to move?

"Fine," I yelled back at them. I took a quick glance at the freaky statue next to me and hesitated. Well, I had a bad feeling about this place, but the inside of the dark corridor seemed worse than the eerie statue.

Sometimes I couldn't stand them. They were so selfish for parents! The move had been entirely for _them_ for there wasn't anything here for _me_. They barely cared for me, except for the usual splurging of toys. It was nice being an only child and spoiled…but I somehow didn't feel the love at times.

I sighed and walked to the car, waiting inside. I grabbed a box of Pocky next to me and opened it up. I took one of the chocolate covered biscuits and took a bite.

I soon finished the entire box.

Bored, I re-read the card my best friend had given me for my good-bye present. I lied down in the seat, however it was a bit uncomfortable, and looked at my bouquet happily. It was beautiful. I read the card over and over until I became sleepy. My eyelids soon drooped and threatened to close, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I could hear the sound of birds chirping. I stirred a little, rolling onto my back. Opening my eyes, I could see a sparrow on the back window of our car. It chirped again, flapping its brown wings. I quickly turned to the two seats in the front but couldn't see my parents. Where were they?

I quickly got up and out of the car in a hurry. I looked around frantically, but there was no sign of my parents.

"MOM! DAD!" I called out. I could hear my voice echoing in the hallway. I remembered they had gone in there… "MOOMMMM! DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

I began to panic. They said just a quick look! I didn't know where to go or what to do.

I couldn't help it, but I burst into tears.

"MOM!" I shouted one more time before I could hear a car pull up behind me.

I turned around to see it was a police car. The lights were blinking on the top of his vehicle, but the sirens weren't on.

"Is there a problem, little girl?" he asked worriedly as he stepped out of his car. He shut the door and walked towards me.

"My-my mom and dad went inside there and now I don't know where they are!" I sobbed.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the building and shuddered.

"Are you sure they went in there? The road's closed off. I was lucky enough to be by the gate and to have a key to open it." said the cop.

"But-but there was no gate when we came down this road." I was confused. We had gotten here by accident…hadn't we?

He didn't seem to believe me.

"Well this certainly isn't your car…do you know whose it is?" he peered inside the car.

"It's my parents' car!" I yelled. "Why won't you believe me? We just moved here and our house is the blue one at the end of the street." I pointed behind the trees.

He looked at me skeptically.

"Do you mind if I search the car?" he hesitated.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks again. Why were adults so difficult?

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK MY PARENTS?" I shouted, pointing at the hallway in which they disappeared in. It was already dark and I wasn't feeling so well around this police man.

"We don't go there at night…" he said quietly. "Bad things have happened there. People go in and they don't come back."

"You have to look for my parents!" I pleaded.

"Look, I'll call over the team." He began to go to his car to retrieve his walkie-talkie.

I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that I hadn't dreamt any of it that they had really gone inside there and, well, I didn't know where they were anymore. As the cop reached inside his car, I ran inside the building. I didn't care about the dark and creepy feeling and the shivers that were running up my spine.

I could hear him yell at me as he saw I was gone. I carried myself as far as I could with my frail legs.

I ran as hard as I could, although I soon ran out of breath. I looked back to see flashlights flickering and I knew they were looking for me. I didn't know where to go or what to do, but I kept running.

I ran until I reached a bunch of stairs and tried sprinting up them as well, but it was no use, I was too tired. I slipped on one of the steps and fell back down, and then everything went black.

A/N: Short…but it's sort of a preface. This is my first _real_ Spirited Away fic. Review?


End file.
